The Lost Salamander
by Rogue Soul Alchemist
Summary: After disappearing for a month Natsu get's amnesia & soon after Gray,Happy &Lucy find him & bring him back to Fairy Tail. But was Natsu's amnesia an accident & why does Natsu have these strange new powers . Will Natsu's friends see how much they need him?
1. Natsu's POV 1: Awakening of not knowing

_I feel it ,whatever it is ,running through me .I can feel it and it feels …pure ,glowing with light but… it's consuming me ,the light is consuming me but-who's me? _I bolted up from the bed I was sleeping in but it wasn't any bed but it was a hospital bed, why am I a Hospital bed. A blond nurse with a name tag that said Kathy came running in.

"You're awake!" She said excitedly.

"Y-yeah…." I trailed off.

"I'll get the Dr.!" She said running out the room. I looked around, the room is white, and there isn't much in here besides the bed I'm on, a desk and a closet. I then realized I was in a hospital gown .I placed both my feet on the floor and got up, that's when Kathy, The Nurse, came running in with the Dr.

"You're awake" He said in amazement.

"…yeah" I answered. "Why's it such a big deal?"

"You've been in the hospital for almost a month," The exclaimed to me.

"A month?" I said surprised "How'd I get in the hospital in the first place?"

"Someone brought you here, we never got there name though" Kathy told me. "We thought you were n a coma because you've asleep for so long"

"A lot of people wake up from comas" I said but then noticed there stares "Don't they?"

"No, most people die or spend the rest of their life in one, well here anyway you're the first ever patient here to wake up"

"Really?"

"Yes" Kathy said

"Kathy could you finish up here, I need to get back to some other patients" said as he walked out.

"So what's your name?" Kathy asked. I paused for a moment but then remembered.

"Natsu"

"Last name?" She asked as she wrote something down on her clip bored.

"I don't remember "I stuttered.

"What **do** you remember?" She asked looking up from the clip bored.

"Nothing, except my name….."

"Okay, Natsu you have a choice" Kathy said .

"What choice?"

"You don't have anything wrong with you but still have the choice to either stay in the hospital or leave"

"What happens if I stay?" I asked.

"We would take care of you until someone who knows who you are finds you"

"But what if no one finds me, what if no one's looking?" I asked. She sighed.

"Then you will just have to wait and see"

"No," She looked up at me "I don't think I'm that patient, so sign me out cause I'm leaving" I declared.

"Okay" She said "You're going to need some real clothes, in the closet we have clothes just for reasons like this so look in there" She said as she left. I closed the door and walked over to the closet. I opened it and looked through it. I picked out a plain white T-shirt and dark blue jeans .As I took my shirt off I noticed a symbol of some sort on my arm but I didn't really care it was probably just a tattoo. When I finished getting dressed I noticed how cold it was and grabbed a red jacket and put it on. I took a pair brown sneakers and put them on.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the room and straight through the doors of the hospital. I saw a sign that said "Hargeon Town ".The first thing I noticed about Hargeon Town was that there was water going along the shore. I placed my hand on the water, it felt cold. I stared back my reflection, I had spiky pink hair. Didn't know that.<p>

"Natsu!" A girl's voice yelled, it startled me and I fell. I fell into the water. I franticly waved my hands around. As I fell deeper within the water I kicked my legs up and started swimming towards the shore to reach the shore. I let out a big breath of air when I made it. The girl was smiling at me; she had blond hair and brown eyes.

"Natsu? Where have you been? I know you were sad but you shouldn't have run away like that?" She yelled.

"You know me?" I said excitingly ignoring her past comment.

"Of course I know you, Natsu" She said.

"Could you tell me about me?" I asked as I picked my wet self up from the water.

"Natsu what is wrong with you know?" She complained.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Again with the name forgetting?" She whined.

"Again?"

"It's Lucy for heaven's sake, **Lucy**!"

"Lucy?" I repeated.

"Yes! Don't you listen!" she yelled.

"Lucy, I-"

"Why can't you remember!"

"Lucy-!"

"Is my name that hard to spell L-U-C-Y"

"Lucy-!"

"Why can't you just-!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"I yelled.

"What?" She asked in surprise to my outburst. I sighed and scratched my head.

"I don't remember anything or anyone, the only thing I remember is my name" I told her. She stared at me in shock and covered her mouth.

"Natsu?" She asked

"Yes?" I asked, she gulped as if she wanted to say something but couldn't. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when-

"Lucy!" We turned around to see a black haired man with his shirt off running towards us with a blue cat, the blue cat saw me and started crying and the man slowed down as he saw me but then he started getting faster running towards me. I was shocked when he reached me and punched me in the gut, I was about to fall over from the force but then the blue cat sprouted wings and lifted me up.

"Natsu! You idiot! Where have you been!" The man yelled. The cat put me down.

"Wait, Gray!" Lucy tried to interrupt.

"You can't just run off like that, sure we were mad at you but you were the one that made us mad at you! But still you can't just run off for a month and then come back as if it was okay!" Gray yelled, I felt the shocked expression on my face. What did he mean?

"Gray stop!" Lucy interrupted. Gray stared at her. Lucy looked at the ground.

"He… -Natsu has amnesia" Lucy said suddenly. The look on Gray's face twisted from anger to shock.

"You, you can't have amnesia," Gray yelled at me still in shock."I can't believe you gave yourself amnesia, stupid flame head!"

"Flame head?" I asked. Gray just stared.

"Who?" Gray asked.

"?"

"Who gave you amnesia stupid!" I saw Lucy sigh.

"I thought you said I did it myself?" I mumbled.

"I don't think he remembers who gave him amnesia" Lucy chimed in.

"Natsu!" The blue cat cried hugging me.

"It talks?" I asked. All of them just stared at me in shock.

"Natsu!" It cried "I'm Happy! You can't forget me! You raised me –and-and!" It- he cried.

"I'm sorry" I apologized, all of them seemed shocked by this.

"You don't have to apologize" Lucy sighed.

"Come on, Natsu, you should come with us back to Magnolia, maybe someone in the guild knows a spell to return your memories" Gray suggested.

"What Guild?" I asked. Gray, Lucy and Happy all looked at me if as if they were going to cry except Happy did cry.


	2. Gray's POV 1:Questions left unanswered

Gray's P.O.V

"So where's Pixy Wings again?" Natsu asked as the four of us waited for the train.

"It's Fairy Tail" I corrected annoyed .It's so weird, Natsu, not remembering anything .I can't even pick a fight with him and I really want to! But… it wouldn't be fair because I don't even know if he remembers how to defend himself. We walked into the train than I remembered. Natsu's motion sickness.

"Natsu? Are you alright?" Lucy asked, she must have remembered to.

"I feel a little dizzy" He said as he practically fell into a seat. I sighed, this was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" I asked in a rude tone to Natsu who was gripping the seat tightly and closing his eyes tighter.<p>

"Trying to ignore my surroundings so please shut up" This was new, usually Natsu would just start puking but…. it **would** give me a reason to fight with him but_ still_….. The train stopped. In the middle of the tracks.

"What's going on?" Natsu asked regaining his composure.

"I don't know" Lucy barked.

"Maybe the train stopped." Happy suggested.

"That's obvious, you stupid cat!" Lucy yelled angrily.

"AH! Natsu! Lucy's going to kill me!" Happy cried as he fled behind Natsu.

"Why are you hiding behind me then, run if she's going to kill you" Natsu said stupidly, we all sighed except for Natsu.

"No hero's today" A gruff man's voice said. The four of us turned around to see two men in black.

"Everyone shut up and get's your hands over your heads, or say hello to a bullet" One of the men said waving his gun. The four of us waved our hands up ,normally in a situation like this Natsu would go running at them but I knew and I bet Lucy and Happy did two ,that if we used our magic to fight them someone might get shot ,a civilian or maybe even Natsu ,it doesn't look like he can defend himself. The men started checking people for weapons when one of them noticed me, Lucy, Happy and Natsu. They were looking directly at Lucy and I's fairy tail marks. The other one turned around and noticed two. They started walking towards us.

"You guys, your from Fairy Tail" One of them said, I was about to respond but then Natsu yelled.

"LOOK!" Natsu pointed behind them and the two turned around, then Natsu brought his leg up and kicked one of them in face, knocking them down.

"Bad idea" the other one said. Then I punched him in the face, knocking him unconscious .Natsu grinned.

"You stupid kids, what are we supposed to do now?' a passenger asked. We all turned to the passenger.

"Don't you think they'll notice when two of their men have gone missing? And what's going to happen to us then?"  
>Then another voice cut in.<p>

"We would have been safe if we just listened to them and got to Magnolia!"

"That's right!" Another person agreed.

"What were you thinking?" Another person asked.

"Didn't really think about it, just went with it" Natsu chuckled nervously. One of the men got up and pointed there gun at a little girl. Quickly Lucy placed her foot on his back and he went back down. Lucy stomped on the gun ,breaking it.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked, the little girl just held her mother tightly.

"Yes" The mother said still scared. Lucy sighed in relief and let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Lucy turned to the little girl "Don't worry about that, well take care of everything" Lucy cooed, the little girl just nodded. Lucy turned back to us and I said.

"We need to free the passengers and find the leader of the whole thing" I declared. The others nodded in agreement.

"Should we split up?" Lucy suggested.

"No," I said glancing at Natsu "We don't know if the idiots high jacking the train are mages or not"

"Yes" A voice boomed. "You don't know" We all turned to see a man with black hair ,a eye patch wearing a brown shirt and dark brown pants with boots. Behind him was the rest of his crew.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucy asked.

"That's our business, not yours!" The eye patched man commanded. "Get them!"

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate, Leo the Lion!" As Lucy said those words Loke appeared before them, ready for a battle.

"Let's get this over with" I said cracking my knuckles. The eye patched man sprinted towards us with his crew behind him. We still didn't know if they could use magic, it doesn't look like it. Natsu and I easily fought the crew off without magic, well Lucy did her few of kicks and punches but mostly relied on Loke to protect her. Most of the crew was down for the count but then Lucy said.

"Where'd Natsu go?" I turned, all I saw were Happy ,Lucy and Loke. This is weird. It's so strange worrying if Natsu's okay ,it so much easier when he had his memories to rely on him to have your back **not** keep an eye on him to make sure if he's okay .It's just so weird Natsu not defending himself.

"I thought I saw the eye patched guy climbing up the ladder before with something big in his hands" Loke said.

"You've got to be kidding me" I sighed.

"Gray!" Lucy yelled at me. "Come on!" Lucy said climbing up the ladder; ,Happy on her back ,Loke was already transported back to the spirit world. I followed Lucy up the ladder to the top of the train. I saw Natsu with the eye patched man, it looked as if the eye patched man was about to push him off the train.

"Natsu!" Happy cried.

"Let him go!" Lucy ordered.

"Sorry but I do what I'm told and I was told to do this!" He yelled pushing Natsu off the train and into the water we were above.

"You bastard!" I cursed running at him punching him in the face sending him flying off the train as fell I noticed on his wrist there was a tattoo of a guild ,I think it was for a guild ,the sign was a scarlet hand .I didn't recognize it.

"Natsu ….." Lucy cried silently falling to her knees.

"Natsu!" Happy cried louder.

"That idiot….." I mumbled. I said closing my eyes in a gesture of silence for my dead friend.

"You guys look!" Happy said pointing to the water. The was a white glowing light ,it was flying—levitating! The light levitated to the top of the train and the light began to fade revealing….Natsu! Just flying there in place, he was literally glowing like a was clear he was unconscious. The light finally faded as it did Natsu began to fall to the top of the train. I ran up and caught him then fell to my knees and laid him out on the train.

"Is he okay?" Lucy asked running over beside him.

"Why was Natsu a nightlight before?" Happy asked.

"…I don't know…." I took one more look at my friend who was just levitating and glowing.

_What really happened to Natsu that one month he was gone? _


	3. Lucy's POV 1: Can you keep a secret?

Lucy's P.O.V

Gray and I were sitting on the opposite sides of the booth Natsu was in. He was still asleep, he was using Happy as a pillow.

"He looks so different….." I mumbled, looking at Natsu. He seemed so defenseless, so different from what the old Natsu- our Natsu-used to be like.

"Gray ,Happy?" I asked as an idea I couldn't tell was stupid or not tumbled into my head.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think we should tell the guild about Natsu." I stated.

"What do you mean?" Happy asked.

"Happy, you were there before Natsu left, how he leaved. I was on a mission at the time and everyone refused to tell me." Lucy explained.

"It was because of fire. There was a fire, we prevented it but everyone was still mad, for some odd reason they blamed it on Natsu. Master banned Natsu from the guild for a week. But after a week Natsu didn't come back, he just disappeared. "Happy finished explaining.

"That's why I think we should just not bring Natsu to the guild" I said.

"I don't get why" Gray stated clearly.

"Natsu doesn't remember anything or anyone and he has new powers, I think we should try to help him master his powers and teach him kind of about the guild and when we feel it's time to tell them when Natsu's ready we will." I finished explaining.

"In other words you're saying we hide Natsu until he could use his new magic right and he knows enough about the guild?" Gray asked. I nodded. At that Gray started laughing.

"W-what's so funny!" I asked.

"It sounds as if we're going to be raising Natsu." Gray stated, now I get why he was laughing.

* * *

><p>2 months. It's been 2 months since we've been hiding Natsu telling him about Fairy Tail and helping him master his new powers. It hasn't been easy, considering how we have no idea what they are but it's a lot better than when we started two months ago. Natsu can't use fire anymore but it seems he could you some kind of light; all he's really mastered is being able to glow in the dark. He understands about the guild and we told him what happened. I honestly don't think he wants to go back.<p>

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled as I walked into my apartment. It was ordinary to find him here; he switched off between living with me and Gray. Happy did two, sense Natsu couldn't go on missions he didn't have any money to feed him and Happy.

"Look!" Natsu said, excitement was blaring in his eyes. He held his hand to his mouth and laid it down flat; He took a deep breath in and then let it out. As he did some kind or form of light came from his mouth and when they fell down to the ground they looked like snowflakes. A smile spread across my lips.

"Who taught you that?" I asked.

"I was thinking how you guys told me I used to breathe fire and I figured, maybe I could breath light- I think it's called." Natsu explained we still haven't come up with a name or figured out what his magic was.

"Cool," Then I brought up the topic he didn't want to hear "So are you ready to go back to the guild?"

He shot me a cold look and said "How 'bout this?"

I gave him a look that said I was all ears.

"I get introduced to different people in the guild one at the time and when I meet enough I'll go back there." I looked at him doubtfully; he was truly frightened of meeting the other guild members.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Yes!" He shouted, jumping into the air and throwing his fist in it. Some things never change.

"First let's start with someone we trust." I said, Natsu nodded in understanding.

"Okay, how about Gray?" I gave him a dirty look, okay he didn't understand.

"No," I said with a stern tone "What about Erza?" Then there was a knock at my door, a hard one. I squeaked as I felt the building shake beneath me as whoever knocked. Natsu was about to say something but I put my hand over his mouth just in case it was someone who knew Natsu before his amnesia. I pointed to the other door, telling Natsu to hide in the other room, he nodded and left.

I opened the door to see Erza that explained the building shaking.

"Hi, Erza" I said casually, I got used to lying after keep Natsu under wraps for such a long time.

"Lucy, did you call for me?" Erza asked as she walked past me into my apartment.

"N-no," I stuttered. Erza sat down and said.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about in private." I nodded.

"It's about Natsu," She explained, I felt a shiver run through me. Did she know?

"He's been gone for a long time and I am curious to where he is." I let my shoulders drop and let out a deep sigh.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Erza asked me.

"Yes!" I said speedily, probably too fast. Okay, maybe I was still getting used to lying.

"Are you hiding something?" She asked in a threatening tone. Before I could reply someone else did.

"Yes," Natsu came out of the other room, so he finally decided to let himself be seen.

"So you've finally decided to tell me?" She asked in a calm tone, I thought she would be shocked but she wasn't.

"You knew?" Natsu asked.

"About your amnesia and being hidden from the guild, yes." Erza said.

"WHAT!" I screamed, I couldn't believe she knew.

"So the whole guild knows…?" I asked in failure.

"No," Erza said, my eyes perked up "Master only told the S class mages and told us not to tell anyone."

"Oh," I sighed relieved then realized.

"WAIT!" Erza looked up at me "How did Master know?"

Erza calmly said "Master knows everything."

I could tell by the look on Natsu's face he was scared but not of her knowing but probably of what to say. After his amnesia Natsu became, well socially awkward. He wasn't good talking to people beside me, Gray or Happy (Does Happy count as a person?)

"Natsu." Erza said, I saw him straighten his posture quickly in fear. Erza looked him in the eyes.

"Do you really not remember anything?" I saw the hurt look in Erza's eyes when she asked. Then I wondered how hard it was for her not to break down this place or Gray's to see Natsu. Natsu looked down at the floor obviously seeing it too ,it was strange considering not many people could see threw her hard looks but Natsu could and he technically just met her.

"I remember my name… "He said in a hopeful tone, even though he just met Erza and was scared of her he still tried to cheer her up. There was no doubt in my heart this was Natsu.

"Your magic?" Erza asked. Natsu did a little chuckle.

"I do have magic," he said "But it's not as you remembered, I'm not really sure what that is but I was told it was different." Natsu explained glancing at me. He held his hand to his mouth and laid it down flat; He took a deep breath in and then let it out. As he did some kind or form of light came from his mouth and when they fell down to the ground they looked like snowflakes. Erza watched the light fall, it gleaming in her eyes.

"Enchanting," She said in a tone that sounded regular to most but to us it was her saying "I'm glad even though you don't remember your still you".

"Thanks." Natsu gleamed.

Then Gray slammed through the door.

"ERZA!" He screamed "It's not what it looks like, see this is a hologram of Natsu- we have it- I mean Lucy has it because-!"

"She knows, Gray. Master and all of the S class wizards do" I said in a mature tone. "Didn't you know?" I said at the end just to appear smarter. Gray looked at all of us with surprise written all over his face, and then he took a deep breath in and sat on my couch next to Erza and said in a breathe.

"I knew that."

* * *

><p><strong>First I wanted to apologize for making people wait so long for the chapter.<strong>**There's been a lot of stuff going on and I just found out from my sis that the group of friends that are her age that I hang out with find me annoying and it really hurt because I really thought they liked me, they were my only friends who like anime. Well that's life, guess I finally got a good taste of the people in it …..I decided to write this cause I read a review for another story and it asked to update this one. Then I felt bad for just leaving it hanging, so sorry if this isn't as good as anyone hoped.**

**ღ****(｡◕‿****Lana****‿◕｡)ღ******


	4. Natsu's POV 2: Between Life and Death

"Food!" I yelled loudly, I was excited we were going out to diner. I didn't understand the concept of going out, dressing up but we were going to eat and that's all I needed to hear.

Lucy laughed, at me I think. I was going out with Lucy, Gray and we were supposed to meet Erza there. Happy wasn't coming cause Lucy claimed he bought too much attention. We were just outside the restaurant; it's on the other side of town so there only 2% chance out of hundred that someone else from Fairy Tail would be there.

* * *

><p>"Here we are," Lucy said pointing towards the door but it looked locked.<p>

"So much for 24 ours open," Grays aid holding the sign that said 24 hours open for business.

I walked up to the window and cleared the fog from it was my hand. I squinted my eyes as I looked inside and a feely of familiarity crept along me. I knew there was something wrong with that man –wait how'd I know that figure that just de\ied on the floor was a man? Wait- dead?

"….Dead!" I asked myself with fear.

"Dead?" Erza said as she finally met up with us "Whose dead?"

"T-The man," I stuttered uneasiness had me on a tight leash now how do I know this?

"What man?" Lucy asked delicately as if I was some child, that would normally get me angry but I wasn't.

"In the restaurant someone murdered him," I said, I didn't know where I knew this ether.

"Let's see if you're right," Gray said icing over the lock and then cracking it essentially breaking it.

"Hey!" Lucy whispered angrily "That's breaking and entering!"

"Not if he's dead," Erza pointed out opening the door and walking inside. Gray followed as Lucy sighed in annoyance she was about to follow Gray when she saw me standing there.

"Natsu, come on," She said motioning for me to come ,I turned my head signaling now as I held myself ,I felt that mans death. I couldn't see it, I didn't know if it was gonna be worse than feeling it and I didn't feel like comparing.

"No don't!" Gray said running back pushing back Lucy who was standing in the door way. "You're right," Gray said turning to me then raising his eyebrow "How did you know?"

I shrugged my shoulders, that question was bothering me as well. Erza then walked out from the restaurant.

"Natsu, do you think you could make it towards Lucy's apartment on your own?' Erza asked.

"Why? Can't Lucy or Gray or you take me?" I asked, I didn't really know my way around.

"Because we to go tell the council of the murder since seems unmagic related and if you're seen it will raise to much suspicion, and if is only two of us out of the three that would also raise suspicion," Erza explained but I highly doubted the second part and I bet by the look on there faces Gray and Lucy did too, she had a plan and I just needed to figure it out.

"I brought someone who could help you get home," Erza said now I was suspicious but I didn't say it. I wanted to see where the scam of hers took me.

"Wendy," Erza called out softly and then out from the corner and very young girl with long blue hair came out.

"Are you Wendy?" I asked not even realizing what I had just said, maybe I just remembered her from how Lucy had told me about the members of fairy tail. Then I mentally kicked myself, Erza had just said her name, that's how I knew.

"N-Natsu?" She asked, she looked so happy to see me. This is what I hated; every time I would meet someone knew I would see the hope in there eyes melt away when they learn I had amnesia.

"Hi," I said not knowing any other way to respond .With teary eyes Wendy ran towards me and hugged me. I stumbled back a bit from the push of this little girl; I could tell she was very happy to see me.

"Is it true?' Was the first thing she asked looking up at me with big eyes.

"What?" I asked event though I knew what she asked.

"Tat you have….amnesia?" She asked letting go of me, I nodded but tried to keep a hopeful smile on my face.

"How'd you know, Wendy?" Lucy asked knowing full well Wendy wasn't an S class mage.

"Charle agreed to go on a date with Happy in trade for you were about because se knew how much I missed you and I think she missed you as well," Wendy explained.

"Then before I left Wendy came and asked me if it was true and I figured there's no sense hiding it from her any more," Explained Erza. I nodded and gave Wendy a smile, because like I said before I saw the hope melt within her eyes.

"But you can't tell anyone!" Lucy warned ,Wendy nodded.

"Erza already explained to me about keeping it a secret but I don't mind I'm just happy to see my friend again if we still are friends?" Wendy said or asked ,I wasn't sure. Then I realized she was referring to me as friend.

"Of course," I said which made the other three give me looks of confusion "I mean of course you're my friend ,just because I don't have any memories of you doesn't mean you're not my friend ,I mean you could always make new friends- well you're not actually new-" I rambled ,I was getting a habit of doing it when I got nervous ,Gray said when I had my memories I never would ramble ,probably cause I was never nervous but that as a different story.

"Sorry," I said finally stopping and taking a breath. Wendy looked at me for a moment with curiosity but then did a small giggle and broke into a fall on laugh.

"Thank you," She said, with a smile. I forgot about this part, Lucy said it was when the person who had the hope melt from there eyes suddenly realized I was still the same person and got happier. I loved this part XD

"Uh, "Lucy said taking keys out from her purse (Not the gate keys) "These are the keys to my apartment," She handed me the keys.

"Now go quickly well I go alert the council," Erza said pushing Wendy and I in another direction.

* * *

><p>We arrived at Lucy's apartment in a matter of seconds. I opened the lock and as soon as I did I saw the whole place was torn up.<p>

"O-oh my," I heard Wendy saw behind me in a faint whisper ,Lucy's apartment was ransacked

"…Wendy," I said turning back to the little girl "You should leave,"

Wendy looked as if she wanted to argue but then just shook her head and said "O-okay," Before leaving but she kept turning back.

I walked farther in, furniture was knocked over, all the draws were open, and everything in the draws was thrown around on the floor. Objects that were glass or breakable were on the ground broken.

"Who did this…?" I mumbled to myself not expecting an answer.

"I did," I almost shrieked when I turned behind me to see someone .He looked like a man in his late 20s ,he had messy shaggy pitch raven like black hair that covered half of his right eye, is eyes were like a steel color and looked hollow filled with no emotion what's so ever. He wore a gray V necked shirt with a black belted leather jacket and plain black jeans. Oh yeah, and a smile, a smile like he was intrigued by my expression of shock.

"I am Death, but you could call me Tenshi," he said almost carelessly "like they call you Natsu, a name they claim is yours but I know isn't and soon you will know," He said. Trying to look unfazed by his words I asked.

"Then what is my name?" He looked at me trying to look me directly in the eyes but I kept avoiding his, he moved closer to me, I crossed my arms. I wasn't scared, I kept telling myself. He placed a very cold, very cold –like freezing cold, hand on my chin and forced me to look up at him in the eyes. It made me notice the height difference between us two; he was very tall, or just taller than me.

He leaned behind me so his mouth was close to me ear, I didn't stop it. I didn't know how.

"_Life," _He said in such a small whisper, I felt myself start shaking and fear washed up over me but I didn't know why.

"Natsu!" I didn't even realize Lucy, Gray and Erza had come back.

"Get away from him!" Erza yelled striking Tenshi or "Death" –wait I realized were we connected. He said his name is Death and when I asked my name he said Life .I fell to the floor ,why was I so scared ,I felt Lucy and Gray by my side asking if I was alright but I gave no response.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to update but I've been very busy and such.<strong>

**By the way you could vote on anyone from Fairy Tail finding out ,I'm not saying they will but I will try and make it happen.**

**Anyway Review**

**ღ****(｡◕‿****Lana****‿◕｡)ღ******


End file.
